


Never Leave Me Alone

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: A very, very short drabble. Yet another OkiKagu. Vaguely suggestive theme?





	Never Leave Me Alone

"China, China," he murmured and she gulped, shivering in his arms. She ducked down, ears burning and her face on fire as he stroked her hair. "You're safe here…"

"I, I can't sleep," she whispered, voice cracking. "It's so dark, it's so cold, stay with me, I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't be," he whispered back, lips brushing her ears. She shuddered, and he held her tighter.

Okita woke up clutching the umbrella.

A year has passed since she died.

A year has passed since he broke his promise.


End file.
